Udah jangan nangis ren
by Horetata
Summary: Jean yang melihat Eren yang nyaris menangis dimarahi Hanji habis-habisan berusaha untuk menenangkannya


WARNING : Gigi lu kuning

OOC parah , typo bertebaran , bahasa non baku, amburegul bangat parahwoy parahwoy, so pasti humu humu an , EYD ancor, ending gajelas, gasuka gausah baca :v

* * *

><p>"HADUH EREN JAEGERRR! LAIN KALI JANGAN BEGITU LAGI DONG! TERUS-"Hanji nyanyi hebat di dalam suatu kelas. Kelas itu pun hening. Kicep. Apalagi Eren.<p>

Ya begitulah Hanji

Lagi baik, baik bangett

Lagi jahat, jahattt bangett

Nih orang katanya si lagi PMS

Eren hanya diam sambil menunduk saja dimarahin Hanji

"HEIII ERENNN JANGAN NUNDUK SAJA DENGERIN SAYA BICARA-"

KRINGGGGGGG

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu murid berdering juga... Eren tertolong sangat.

"Oke silakan pulang semuanya." Hanji yang sudah stress duluan memutuskan duduk di meja guru sambil memijit kepalanya.

Saat itu juga Eren keluar kelas sambil menunduk nampak mukanya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, saat keluar kelas ia bertemu Rivaille, guru fisika.

"Eren? Kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille kepada murid kesayangannya-ehem-. Eren hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan langsung menuju toilet. Rivaille memasuki kelas Eren.

Jean membereskan mejanya dan meja Eren setelah itu dia keluar kelas hendak mengejar Eren. Saat itu juga Jean berpapasan dengan Rivaille sambil memasang wajah tidak suka, begitu juga dengan Rivaille.

Jean tahu Rivaille suka Eren

Rivaiile pun juga tahu Jean suka Eren

setelah saling melemparkan wajah gak nyante(?) mereka melanjutkan urusan mereka masing-masing

Jean mengejar Eren

Rivaille bertanya kepada Hanji kenapa Eren bisa begitu

"Astaga... Gue abis apain Eren? Murid kesayangan gue! Gue kudu minta maaf!" Hanji segera bangkit dari kursinya namun ditahan dengan Rivaille

"Hanji. Eren kenapa, tolong jelaskan."

"Entarrr dulu deh! Minggir lu!"Hanji berhasil kabur. Rivaille hanya bisa sabar dengan sohibnya yang gila itu, Rivaille memutuskan ke ruangannya dan bertanya nanti saja jika urusan Hanji sudah selesai.

Saat Hanji hendak mengejar Eren. Ia melihat Eren ditarik Jean ke toilet. Niatnya untuk minta maaf diurungkan dulu lalu mengikuti muridnya itu secara diam-diam. Yak fujo nya kumat.

Jean dan Eren memasuki satu bilik kamar mandi.

Hanji yang melihat tangga segera diambilnya pelan-pelan dan melanjutkan ritual fujonya. Itu tangga tukang service AC dia comot, bodoamat lah yang penting ngintip fanservice dulu katanye.

.

.

"Udah ren jangan nangis"Jean mengusap air mata Eren dengan jarinya

"Hiks.. I-iya"Jawab Eren

"Udahh dong jangan nangis ren, makanya lain kali jangan begitu yak"Setelah berbicara begitu, tiba-tiba Jean mencium bibir Eren. Eren membelakan mata kaget. Hanya kecupan singkat saja kok, namun dapat menenangkan Eren.

"Jeaan!" Teriak Eren ala ala Tsundere/?

"Ahahaha nah gitu dong jangan nangis!"

"I-iya, tapi gagitu juga"Ucap Eren sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Duhilah Eren liat lah dirimu manis sekalii~~~~

"Yuk pulang,lanjutin di rumah gue."Maksudnya Jean? Hahahaa, Jean pun merangkul Eren sambil menuju pintu keluar, namun saat hendak keluar...

DUUUAKKKKKK

Terdengar suara tangga jatuh. Yak Hanji jatoh dari tangga. Eh btw emang suaranya gitu ya? Ah bodoamat deh anggep itu suara orang jatoh dari tangga :v

"Siapaaa?!" Teriak Jean. Mampus lah Hanji, bisa tamat nih riwayatnya(?) Hanji bingung bukan main mau jawab apa, ia pun asal jawab...

"KUCING!"

"Oh kucing? Okedeh" Dengan gobloknya Jean percaya(?) dan segera ke kelas buat mengambil tas, Hanji bersyukur luar biasa(?) alasan ngawurnya dipercaya! Lalu Hanji segera kabur dari toilet sambil cengar-cengir gajelas.

* * *

><p>Saat di kelas.<p>

"Ren"

"Apa"

"Ko kucing bisa ngomong ya tadi yang di toilet"

"Heeh iyaya"

"Nah udah gitu kayanya itu suara gaasing yak, kaya..."

"Mam Hanji!" Teriak Jean dan Eren berbarengan, lalu ia sekilas Melihat Hanji lari melewati kelas mereka

"MAMI HANJI TUNGGU!" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan lagi, ingin nya si mereka mengejar Hanji, cuma

"Udah ren gausah dikejar deh"

"Iya, capeee"

"Nah. Mending ayokkk pulang kerumahhh-"

"Ayeyyy"

"Gue."

End (?)

* * *

><p>Halllooo bertemu lagi dengan saya author baru yg gajelas (?)<p>

dohh gomen kalo bikin cerita pasti endingnya kaga ngenakin ye(?)

hahaha ini cerita bisa dibilang nyaris dari pengalaman kali yak JeanEren itu posisi kaka kelas gue ya taulah pandangan fujo mah kaga gimana ._.

dan saya ubah sedikit cerita lebih ke humu humuan aja XD jadi lah begini(?)

oke maafkan saya kalau semuanya gajelas m(_)m

review? Gak juga gpp dei DX


End file.
